The Haunted Mansion
by xXtragic-affairXx
Summary: When the monks have to stay in disneys the Haunted mansion things get really creepy,especially when the owner wants to marry kimiko!
1. Arrivaing at the mansion

its not exactly like the haunted mansion its like when its still haunted and mr. gracy(chase) hasnt met theevers yet. the xiaolin monks stop at a mansion for the night!im so dumb lol N E WAYZZZ 

the only differnt character is mr.gracy who is now mr.chase...cause even though (disclaimer coming on) i dont own xiaolin showdown or haunted mansion i still get to make the characters HA !yea me! (o and i forgot to mention a little bit of Rai flirting with kimiko, and jack being killed lol makes me laugh) for all you kimXrai fans

* * *

"Dojo you lazy lizard why cant you just fly us to the next shen-gong-wu?"complained Raimundo.  
"Cause im to sore from you guys jumping and fighting on my back heres a map of where the shen-gong-wu". said Dojo handing Raimundo the map.Rai walked off mumbiling. All four monks got into the shen gong roo and left.After two hours they arrived at a large mansion and in the backyard were over a million tombstones, and headstones (whutever there called). "Wow now that is preety creepy what do you say partner's?"asked Clay."I think it is most whackedin."said Omi."Ummm i think you mean 'wacked out'.said Raimundo. "Well whatever isay we get the shengong wu and leave fast."said Kimiko."Its cool Kimi, if you get scaredfeel free to hold on to me."said Raimundo."Whatever!"yelled Kimko and stormed off."Do youreckon theres somebody livin here?"asked Clay."We should knock on the door and ask permission to enter first."said Omi reaching for the door handel.When all of a sudden a evil laugh was heard and Jack Spicer was seen out in the back looking for the shen gong wu."Will ask later yeeled Raimundo lunging at Jack Spicer. The monks were in a feirce battle when Kimiko and Jak grabbed the shen gong wu. "Kimiko, i challenge you to a..." there was a loud crack of thunder, and outside was a tallpale,skinny man in a tuxedo.He was walking toward Jack an Kimiko then he dissapered. Jack Spicer started screaming his head off like a little girl "GHOST"and flew off with his jack-bots. Jack couldnt stop hypervenalating. The four monks looked where the man was then they heard someonewalking up behind them and they turned around they saw it was the same man they saw dissapear they all scereamed at the same time."Excuse me,but what are you children doing here?You must come inside there is a storm coming".the man said as little drips of water started falling on their faces. 


	2. The Dinner

hey well this is going to be very short im getting ready forH IGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!n e wayzz please r&r o and just wanted to add if you want me to cross any movie with xs dont hesitate to e-mail me or something and i will see what i can do!

* * *

"No really we need to get back to our home"complined Kimiko as the butler 

pushed them inside the house into the kitchen.Inside was a huge table filled with all

kinds of food."Hello guests I am Mr. Chase Young please sit down theres enough

food to share.The boys were drooling and Kimiko snapped her fingers."Guys. Im

sorry but we really have to go.Hellooo guys we gotta go".said Kimiko trying to

push the guys out the door."We should stay I mean it would be rude if we

didnt".said Raimundo."Yeah it would wouldnt it partner?"said Clay."Please

Kimiko?"asked Omi making puppydog eyes.Kimiko gave them dirty looks then her  
stomach started growling."Fine,"she said with a mad tone.The boys rushed over

"really fast to table and started eating.Kimiko walked slowely to the table."My

word you children must be hungry"said mr.young."You bet"said the boys really

fast. About45 minutes later they boys had finished. Kimiko had just played with her  
food moving it across the plate."Well now that everyones done lets go back to the

temple".said Kimiko fast.Then the old scary guy came into the kitchen"I am sorry

but it is raining quite hard it looks like you will need to staywith us tonight".Kimiko

was all ready to say something when Mr.Young said "Thank you Ramsely, why

dont you show our guest here to their rooms." The guys were tired and followed

ramsley out but Kimiko remained suspicious.After about 10 minutes of walking up

stairs the monks got into seperate rooms Omi's room was connected to raimundos

and Kimiko was connected to clays room they were each across the hall from each

other. Kimiko walked sround with her cell phone. " No service this is creepy".

Kimko was just about to sit down when she heard a strange noise, someone was

entering her room she turned around quickely and screamed a huge bloodcurdiling scream.


	3. the fight,the passageway,and a ghostball

"KIMIKO" yelled Raimundo running down the hall and

almost ran into Kimiko. "Kimiko are you ok?"asked

raimundo. "Why wouldnt I because im to scared to be in a

house cause im a little stupid girl!"yelled kimiko. "Who girl

im not saying your scared or stupid.. or little even though

you are, what nevermind, even though ,it semes you were

scared, what were you yelling about anyways you woke me  
up!"said raimundo getting a little mad. "For your information  
i thought i saw something outside, sorry for ruining your

night can you leave me alone?"yellled Kimiko looking out

the window. "kim wait.."said Rai starting."Just leave out of

my room!"she yelled. "Fine!" yelled Rai walking out the

door. He waited out by her door untill ramsely came. "Oh

mr. Raimundo the master would like to see you for a

moment?""okay"said raimundo walking with ramsley down

the large dark hallway. After a few minutes they reached

the library."Wait here, the master will be here soon".said

ramsely leaving. "Raimundo walked around the large

library. After 8 minutes he grabbed his hackey sack out of

his pocket and started playing when he got out of control

and the hackey sack hit a small statue and a glass ofjuice

down( the monks are 12 except clay 13, and omi 10)

Raimundo ran over and tried to clean the stain up when he

noticed that the bookshelf wasopen and a secret

passageway was reveiled. Raimundo picked up the statues

head and the bookshelf slid over and closed. Raimundo

pushed the head down and the passageway opened again.

This continued for about 10 minutes untill raimundo finally

decided to go down the passageway.THe passageway

closed on him though when he was inside.

...(meanwhile in clays room)...

hmmm clay thought picking up the stuff that ley astray in the  
room that he was in there were books, mirrors, and old

glasss of some sweet smelling stuff. Then Omi came in. "Hey Partner"said Clay

"Clay i can not find Raimundo, an i believe Kimiko is sleeping."saids Omi. :well i 'll help you finnd rai." Clay said. They

started to leave to the door when all of a sudden it opened and a small blue ghost ball appeared. Omi screamed and

everything went dark.


	4. THe crystal ball

"OMI,wake up!"yelled Clay fanning Omi with a book. Omi started to wake up. "I think it wants us

to follow it partner"saidClay picked him up and they started following the blue ghostball, As it

started to sway back and forth floating to the door. They started walking down the large hallway

and soon walked in a dark hallway that led down to a dark stairway.

...(meanwhile Kimiko wakes up)...

Kimiko started waking up she was on the small red couch in her room. She got up after crying her

self to sleep for about 10 minutesbecause of her fight with Raimundo. She got up and walked over

to the door to apologize to him.She walked into his room but he wasnt there so she started walking

down the long hall way. Kimiko stopped she heared footsteps soming closer she stood closely to

the wall behind a large suit of armor. The person atrted walking by it was Mr.Young. Kimiko sighed  
and started to walk over to him. "Mr.Young, exscuse me have you seen Raimundo hes not in his

room and I really need to talk to him." Kimko started saying. "Oh im sorry Ms.Kimiko but i havent

seen young Mr. Raimundo, but would you like me to assist you in your search for him since i know

every room in this house?"he suggested."Okay"said Kimiko as they both walked off into another

room.

...(meanwhile Raimundos still in the secret passegway)...

Raimundo started walking down the flight of stairs that were in the passageway. As he walked down  
he noticed a mirror. And of course its Raimundo so he just had to look at himself and when he did it

showed him looking dead like a zombie his skull was all gross the flesh was coming off his face he

screamed and fell back. It took him a while to calm down he got up and looked back into the

mirror. His face was normal. He calmed down then a womans voice caught his attention it seemed

closed so he kept walking straight. And soon he was in a large room, that had velvet red drapes all

around. In the middle was a huge table with a big green glowing crystal ball. "Hey is anyone in

here!"yelled Raimundo. "Yes there is". came a womans voice.Raimundo looked around and then

sudenly a womens head appeared in the crystal ball."Im the all knowing Wuya"yelled the woman in

the crystal ball. Raimundo stepped back a bit then out of nowhere a chair came slidding in and

pushed Raimundo down onto the seat.He tried getting out from

between the chair and the table but no use. Then he started floating around in mid air. "What do you

want?"yelled Rai. "Youre in trouble you and your friends must leave before it happens"she said.

"What happens"yelled out Raimundo. Then he suddenly fell out of the chair and started running out f

there. He hid by the side of a wall. All sorts of items were flying around chasing him everywhere. He  
calmed down and looked out to see where all the items went. Then out of no where a huge drum

came and hit him in the face. "Owww a bruise!" he yelled feeling his face.He got up and heard a

voice. "Raimundo!" it yelled.


	5. The Picture And The Myth

...(Kimiko and Chase are in the ballroom)...  
"Wow this place is huge how could you afford all this!" asked Kimiko walking thru the ball room."Actually it used to be my grandfathers..he really outdid himself on this house but all for love." he said sighin. "What"said Kimiko looking a bit shocked."You see he loved this girl soo much that he was going to marry her her name was Elizabeth and 1 day at 1 of my grandfathers balls she poisened herself, leaving a note saying she didnt want to marry him. This hurt my Grandfather so bad that he hung himself. And you could still see his ghost around here."he said looking down twards the floor. Kimiko ansered to him. "Thats so sad" "Yes very sad"he said  
...(Raimundo is still in the eerie stairway)...  
Raimundo looked up and saw at the top of some other stairs were clay and omi along with two other people. "Clay , omi am i glad to see you we have to find kimiko and leave like now, all sorts of things are happening we have to go."said raimundo grabbing there arms. "But Raimundo we have to help these people."said omi."Ummmm we need help right now Omi i just got attacked and my face was all dead."said raimundo screaming. omi and clay just stared at each other." Raimundo, Kimiko is in trouble. What kind of trouble?"he said immeadietly. They all ran into a different room.Boxes were everywhere it was all dusty, dirt, bones of dead rats, andspider webs everywhere. There in the middle was a picture of a older version of Kimiko. The boys looked at it and knew something was wrong.

* * *

**(A:N/ Sorry it was so short and sorry for making everyone wait ive been writing some other storys thats why its taking me a while but im trying to finish all of them before i move in about 2 weeks. Its hard but this story will be finished. Updates of all my storys will be on my profile page)**


	6. The Crypt

**there will be some mild cursing lol( Im so sorry but someone will die in this chapter its so sad) evil smile/ Evil Laugh**

* * *

"Whoa is that Kimiko?"asked Clay. "No it is Elizabeth she was the masters love."said the ghost dressed in a apron. It 

was a ghost Dyris. "Yes this new girl can lift the curse and we will all be safe."said a ghost Vlad."Was?"said raimundo

"We are all ghost"said Dyris."Wait so this guy is dead and wants to get with Kimiko!"said Raimundo practically

screaming. "Yeah"said Vlad. "We have to stop him!"yelled Raimundo. "We must ask the witch!"said Dyris pushing the

guys out down the stairs. "Wait no...Ive seen her and I cant go back."said Raimundo trying to get away from Dyris's

grip. They had returned into the room with the floating head . "What shall we do?"asked Dyris. "You have to find the

key and open up a black crypt" Wuyasaid boardly. "Ok good luck"said Raimundo grabbing Omi and Clays arms and

dragging them out the door."No in order to save youre friend you must get the key"said Wuya. "fine if I find this key

will we all walk outta here."asked Raimundo getting mad. "Yup"said Wuya. "Ok well cmon guys lets find the key."said

raimundo as he and Omi, and Clay followed him out the door. "Here allow me to drive you."said Vlad. The boys

jumped into Vlads cart and soon they were flying out of the house and into the cemetary. "Clay...I see dead

people."said Omi. As they were watching all sorts of ghost appear in the cemetary. Vlad and Dyris had turned into

there ghost apperance. "Well here you go be back soon " they said. Raimundo, Omi, and Clay had began there job.

They started walking farther and farther, and farther into the cemetary. There was a smell of rain was there all the trees

were damp. And the ground was caked in mud. Raimundostepped right in the mud. "Oh shit my new DC's" he said

walking on. Clay was laughing. Then Omi stepped in the same mud spot. "Oh shit"he said. Clay and Raimundo both

stopped. "Omi dont say that!"yelled Clay. "Why? Raimundo said it"said Omi pointing at Raimundo. "Rai shouldnt be

saying it either."said Clay. "Shhhhhhh you guys i can hear someone"said Raimundo motioning them to follow him. They

ran around a hedge and heard the voices louder. It was four singing statue heads. "Wow how creepy"said Clay.

"Ummm have any of you guys seen a crypt?"asked Raimundo. "CRYPT WHERE IS THE CRYPT?" they staretd

singing. "UM HELLO!"said raimundo screaming. "HELLO!"they sang back. Rai's face was turning different colors.

"TELL ME WHERE THE CRYPT IS OR ELSE !"Raimundo screamed at them. "TELL US WHERE THE CRYPT

ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" they sang. Raimundo was about to break them when Omi and Clay

grabbed him and dragged him towards a large crypt. "Hey you found it!"Rai said happily to get away from the heads.

They door was covered in a diffenet language. "What does it all mean?"asked Omi. "I dont know" said Raimundo

walking towards it more."It means to be careful and stuff or your fate will be the same"said Clay. Omi and Raimundo

stared at him. Raimundo shook his head and started mumbling. "Im not even gonna ask"he said starting to unlock the

door."What a cowboy cant learn latin?"he said. Raimundo had opened the door and all three boys walked down the

stairs but stopped suddenly because Jack Spicer was standing in front of them. "Jack what do you want?"asked Rai

getting fed up. "Im hear to save Kimiko duh I cant let that guy marry my true love"he said. Rai stared at him mad. Clay  
and Omi stared at him with big eyes. "Well move cause were gonna save Kimiko."said raimundo pushing Jack. "Id be

careful if i was you "said Jack. All 4 boys walked into the room. There was a long river and a small rusty bridge on top  
of it. And in the middle was a large black crypt. The boys walked over the bridge and opened the crypt. In side was a

old dead skeleton that had bugs climbing out of its ears and eyes. "Eeeeew"said Omi poking it with a little stick he

found. "Got the key"said Clay, Grabbing it from the skeletons hand. Then all of a sudden all sorts of other crypts

started moving and opeining then hundreds of skeleton zombies started coming out and heading towards the guys.

Clay was scared he threw the key up and it fell in the small river. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Raimundo and  
Jack at the same time. Omi jumped in and tried to find it. Raimundo and Clay started to hit the zombies and kicking

them. Jack huddled into a small ball and whimpered. Omi ffrantically searched and searched he grabbed the key but

someone had grabbed him. Omi turned aroung and a zombie was holding him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Omi

screamed. "WIND"yelled Raimundo and kicked the zombie. Clay picked up Omi and they ran to the door. Omi was

the first to get out but the door had slammed into Rai and Clays faces. Jack had tried to catch up but the zombies

started to grabbing him and they began to devour his flesh. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"yelled Jack. And they never  
heard anything else from him. "OMI!"yelled the two boys. But on the other side Omi was scared angry squrriels

started soming out from the trees and were blocking the door. Omi was to afraid but he knew he had to save his

friends. So he sucked in a deep breath and ran to the door trying to open it. Squirrels were all around him but Omi

wouldnt stop trying. On the other side Rai and Clay were screaming to be let out the zombie skeletons were coming

closer and closer. Then the door came open. Rai and Clay ran out and slammed the door and locked it. Raimundo

grabbed Omi and the all ran back to the house.

* * *

**(A:N)Well i think that was my best chapter yet so anyways R&R! sry for the missspeled words im to busy to lok back and reedit**


	7. The Letter

Raimundo, Clay, and Omi had arrived back into the roo mwith wuya. Dyris and Vlad

were already there. "So we got the key"said Clay showing everyone the black key.

"Good now you have to open the trunk"said Wuya boredly. "WHAT?"yelled

Raimundo "You said we just neede the key"he said starting to cry. "Well where is the

trunk that must be opened?"asked Omi. "It's..." she started out but didnt finish her

sentence. Raimundo had picked up the crystal ball. "No way youre coming with us Im

tired of running around"Rai said menacingly. "Put me down, What if i break, This is

1000 years bad luck"she ranted on. Raimundo ignored her and continued to hold her.

Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Vlad ,and Dyris, along with Wuya started walking towards the

room with the trunk in it. Clay unlocked it. "Ooooo so many ancent objects in

here."said Omi. "Yeah what are we looking for?"asked Raimundo putting Wuya down

on a small table next to them. They were all in what seemed as a basement, inside was

objects covered with sheets that were smothered in dust. Everything was smothered in

dust actually. Trunks, cupboards, closets and other things that seemed hundreds of

years old. "Look for the thing that must be read to save youre beloved Kimiko".said

Wuya. "Look!"said Clay picking up a small red envelope. "The letter"said Vlad

surprised. Dyris had a worried look on her face as well.Clay handed it to raimundo,

and raimundo opened it. Inside was a letter. Raimundo started to read it aloud the

an they heard a presence come in. Ramsely had appeared. "You found it out then"said

Ramsely in a creepy voice. "Yeah you killed Elizabeth and planned this along you found

the shen gong wu and hid it here so Dojo would sence it and Kimiko would be all your

Masters"said Clay. "Yeah"said Omi. "The butler did it!"screamed Raimundo. Ramsely

made a swift movement with his hand and a large empty trunk slid forward and made

Omi and Clay fall in it. "OMI, CLAY" Raimundo yelled. Vlad and Dyris had

dissapered and Raimundo tried to hit ramsely but couldnt. Ramsely was a ghost as

well. Raimundo made a lot of tries to hit ramsely but failed. "Let them go!"raimundo

yelled. But Ramsely picked him up by his neck and started floating up with him in

midair. "Put me done"Raimundo chocked out. Ramsely had flown to the tallest window

and threw Raimundo in to it. Rai fell helplessly and landed in a tree and rolled over it

and fell out.Landing hard on the ground. He couldnt get up. Ramsley looked out the

window and smiled. "Now the girl" Ramsely said to himself and floated off.

**...(Chase and Kimiko)...**

"May i ask you a question?"asked Chase. Kimiko shook her head. "Why dont you

remeber me!"yelled Chase. 'What!"said Kimiko getting worried. "Dont you remember

it was you and me we were supposed to be together ,together forever why cant you

remeber me!"he screamed grabbing her arm. "Let me go , leave me alone!" yelled

Kimiko slapping him and started running for the nearest exit. Kimiko ran and ran she

zoomed thru the halls looking for the guys. She wanted to leave fast! She suddenly ran

into Ramsely. "Oh Ramsley its you , you need to help me Mr.Chase is acting weird, Im

scared what should i do?"she asked practically screaming in his face. "Well you cant

keep the master waiting, I suggest you get ready."he said in his scary old guy voice.

"You dont possibly think i would actuall go along with this stunt hes pulling!"she said in

a mocking tone almost. "Of course, you wouldnt want youre friends to get hurt."said

Ramsely and an image of Omi, and Clay appeared they were screaming and had

looked like they were trapped out side all day they were covered in mud and were

soaked big time.They looked like theywere in complete shock. Kimiko

stared at him her eyes flaring. "Let them go"she said in a menacing voice. "You must

first get ready for your wedding"said Ramsely.

**

* * *

(A:N another chapter i think 3 more an i will be done with this story so R&R!)**


	8. The Wedding

Raimundo got up he was laying face down in the ground outside

the mansion. He got up fast and started banging on the windows

of the mansion. They would crack and fix themselves. Rai was

hitting as hard as he could. But no use. Raimundo sat down on the

ground and burried his face in his arms tears begun to slide down

his face. He had lost everything in less then 2 days. Kimiko , Omi,

Clay everything. There was a small noise Raimundo looked up

and saw Wuya in her crystal ball. "Get away from me!" yelled

Raimundo. "Youre just gonna sit there and let the Master marry

youre friend and let him hurt youre other friends"said Wuya.

"What else can I do?"asked Raimundo wiping his eyes. Wuya

pointed to the Crouching Cougar shen gong wu that they had left

putside. Raimundo smiled at Wuya an she smiled back.

...(Kimiko is in the hallway in the wedding dress)...

Kimiko began to walk into the Ball room where she would marry

Chase. Tears were sliding down her face hard. She didnt want to

do this at all she had to if she wanted to save her friends. As she

began walking down the aisle the music began playing.

...

Raimundo and Wuya had crashed thru the old brick walls of the

mansion. Raimundo then jumped out and ran thru the darkened

halls of the mansion leaving Wuya dazed in the crouching cougar.

He ran as fast as he cou;d back to the basement for Clay and

Omi. His chest felt hard and he could barely breath but he made

it. He slid thru the door and saw the box holding his friends

hanging by a few chains. As he took a step forward the Suits of

armor hanging from the walls came to life and came after him. He

yelled "TYPHOON BOOM WIND" amd blew most of the suits

away but more came charging at him. He began kicking them in

the head , grabbing and throwing them into each other. But he had

made it to the box. He kicked off the lock as hard as he could

and Clay and Omi came tumbling out. "Hurry lets go before these

guys come after us!" Raimundo yelled zooming towards the

ballrom.

...

Kimiko had reached the altar and Ramsely began.Kimiko held a

cup of what was supposed to be wine but was really poisen. She

had taken a sip.But at that second Raimundo kicked down the

door and he Omi, and Clay with him. Kimiko gasped as she saw

them. Then she ran towards them as they all hugged her. "Step

away from her!"Chase yelled holding a long blade. "Elizabeth

come here!"Chase yelled. Kimiko was in tears. "Im not Elizabeth".

"Yeah her name is Kimiko"said Clay. "She is from Tokyo"said

Omi. Raimundo had stepped up towards Chase. "Back away

from her or i will kill you"Said Chase dakly. "Kill me now , But

read this first"said Rai pulling the letter out of his pocket. Chase

grabbed the letter and read it. "Ramsely set the whole thing up he

killed Elizabeth"said Raimundo pointing towards Ramsely. Chase

faced Ramsely his face full of rage. "Why did you kill her?"he

yelled. "Because i was protecting you , you are ungreatful i tried to

tell you she was bad but instead you got engaged well this is your

punishment damn you to hell all of you"Ramsely yelled and at that

the fire place erupted and a huge dragon fromed from the flames

and grabbed Ramsely but Ramsely had grabbed Raimundo and

they both headed towards the hole to hell.

* * *

(**A;N well sry i t was long i dont have a computer anymore im **

**using my aunts i see her sometimes soo i will try and finish this up today hope u like!)**


	9. It Ends

Raimundo had grabbed a ledge from the hole and was trying to hold on

while Ramsely was trying to pull Raimundo down with him. The heat from

the flames was burning them both. Raimundo felt as if he couldnt breathe

and then one of his hands slipped. Kimiko, Clay, amd Omi watched in

shock as Chase ran towards the hole and grabbed Raimundos hand trying

to pull him off. But Ramsely was doing everything he could to make Rai fall.

But Raimundo had kicked him in the face and Ramsely fell down the hole of

burning flames. Chase picked up Raimundo and the hole had suddenly

dissapered. Raimundo rushed towards Kimiko and hugged her. "Kimiko

I...I..." but he didnt finsih because Kimiko had fainted in his arms. "Kimiko

no...wake up...wake up...dont leave...Kimiko ...I love you"he said tears

rolling down his face. Omis eyes were huge and he looked at Clay.

"Raimundo loves Kimiko? I had no idea!"said Omi. "Omi where have you

been thru this whole story? I mean it was sooo obvious"said Clay. "Im still

blacking out from those squrriels..oh im still shaking from that unfortunate

experience."Omi said shuddering. Then a blue light came that glowed brightly towards them. "Hey get away from us"said Raimundo angrily. The

ghost ball had gone thru kimiko and became her. Kimiko flew up by herself

and she woke up . "Elizabeth?"said Chase. "Yes it is I"she said. She floated

down and her and chase kissed. "Is she really kissing him?"asked Omi. "No

hes not"said Clay. Then Elizabeth walked over to Raimundo and the ghost

ball had left her and Kimiko fainted in Rais arms. "Here you may have the

deed to this home do what ever you want with it"said Chase and he had

turned into a ghost and he and Elizabeth flew up into the clouds. Vlad and

Dyris was closely following behind them. Then all the other ghost had began

floating up to finally the curse was broken. Kimiko had woken up and she

seemed all right. "So you like me Rai?"she asked and then her an Rai

leaned closely and kissed. "EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW"said

Omi loudly and Clay began to throw up in the nearest vase.

"So do you think Master Fung wont mind if we keep the singing heads at

the temple garden?"asked Kimiko as they boarded the crouching cougar.

Then the Jack Spicer came running from the house covered in cobwebs.

He screamed his girly scream and flew away. Everyone laughed and as they

all took a long last look at the house, they swore they saw 1 last ghost...

* * *

(A:N) **Well its over it took forever but i hope you all like it now im going to be writting more emperors new groove storys bye!**


End file.
